Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal authentication system and method for vehicle network connection.
Discussion of the Related Art
An audio/video navigation (AVN) system used in a vehicle provides a variety of services, such as the Internet, games, music, pictures, videos, and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), in addition to traffic guidance. Furthermore, the AVN system provides a wireless gateway function to enable a mobile terminal, such as a smartphone or a tablet PC, including a communication device to access a network.
However, if the network is easily accessible through the AVN system, or by using a simple password, unauthorized users may obtain access to the network and a security problem may occur. For this reason, there is a need for a method that enables only a specific mobile terminal to access a network using a vehicle communication device.